The present invention relates to cloud computing, and in particular, to optimizing the placement of instances of virtual machine images in cloud computing environments.
Cloud computing is becoming an innovative computing paradigm. It provides reliable, customized, and guaranteed computing infrastructures for users. The concept of cloud computing refers to the use of computing capabilities of machines provided by more than one provider center around the world. Linked by a network, these machines provide resources, such as central processing units (CPUs), that may be invoked to instantiate a virtual machine or other processes for a limited or defined duration. The user may request resources for deployment of an application and have, for example, a dedicated virtual machine (VM) to run an application.